Dark Intentions
by VanityIre
Summary: 2011 NaNoWriMo! LVHP Slash Harry was betrayed and left to rot in Azkaban biding his time as Voldemort rose to power. A far darker and more powerful threat approaches that even the Dark Lord can not defeat, but Harry's not ready to save them.
1. Released

A/N: So this is officially my second story. NOT MPREG. Maybe later on but so far it is NOT. I haven't written one like this before, so I will enjoy branching out into the Harry Potter universe. I will also be using this as my NaNoWriMo. For this reason I WILL NOT BE EDITING. I simply don't have the time to go back an edit each chapter. If anyone wants to take the time to beta my story after I post it then please do and send it back to me via DOCX.

Because this is a NaNoWriMo, I will probably be updated at least a chapter a day. It's something I've never endeavored to do before so I'm sorry if I screw up.

Summary- 2011 NaNoWriMo Harry was betrayed and left to rot in the darkest corners of Azkaban biding his time as Voldmort rose to power. But a far darker and more powerful threat approaches that even the Dark Lord can not defeat, the world looks to harry for answers. A twist on the usual Azkaban fic. Probably VoldemortXHarry.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Intentions<strong>

_VanityIre_

Chapter One

Released

Though Azkaban was put to good use after the breakout of '95 it still paled in comparison to its former glory. For one, dementors no longer combed the halls outside each cell block feeding off the terror of it's residents. Most cells measured eleven and a half by eleven and a half feet and were bare inside except for a plank bed and a chamber pot. Remnants of the British wizarding world's refusal to move on into the future. In place of dementors, Azkaban was guarded by demoralized, ruthless, Aurors. They looked upon the inhabitants of each cell with disgusted disdain. It wouldn't surprise Kingsley if the prisoners endured beatings on a regular basis. He hardly cared because, though he looked down on such blatant disregard of human life, a small part of his being took sadistic enjoyment in knowing that the prisoners suffered for their past transgressions. They might as well have all deserved it, all except _one_ that is. The prisoner he was intending to see today. One man who truly did not deserve what was done to him, a man he himself had betrayed. One Harry James Potter.

Hodgkins, the guard on level 3 the top security level, led him deeper into the winding maze of Azkaban's tilting tower; Kingsley took note of how each cell and it's inhabitants seemed to become more dirtied and disgusting. The further they went the darker the prisoners skin seemed to become, and he knew it had nothing to do with the color of their skin. Their brown dirt covered faces contrasted the wide white pupils of their eyes. And the further they went the closer Kingsley was sure they were to their destination. As the air shrink from stink, to sickly stagnant he was sure they had arrived.

"Cell 387," Hodgkins clipped, his voice laced with obvious contempt. The cell if one could call it that was a large cast iron door equipped with a small slot at eye level and a tiny metal flap at the bottom.

Kingsley swallowed, already knowing that he would need to drink himself under the table later that night to assuage the guilt that started clawing at his conscious by just standing there.

Hodgkins kicked the door with a metal tipped boot after peering through the slit. "Up you get Potter," Hodgkins sneered the last name out as if it were a sin to even think it.

Kinglsey wasn't surprised by the contempt Hodgkins showed prisoner 387. Azkaban was run by Deatheaters after all. Not that his department hadn't tried to wheedle a few good Aurors into the mix, but in the hierarchy that became the Ministry after Voldemort rose to power it would be tough find to anyone not a Deatheater in high, low or even mandatory positions. Kingsley had held onto his own seat by merely a breadth of hair after being found out as a former Order of the Phoenix member eight years ago.

The Deatheeater reached to his side, his bony fingers wiggling before procuring a ring from his belt that clipped one single key. He merely brushed it over the door before pushing the iron barrier to the side. Hodgkins bared his teeth at the pile of blankets that were heaped on the plank bed to the left wall of the cell. "In ya get Shacklebolt, he's that useless pile of rags there," He spoke.

"Aren't you going to cuff him?" Kingsley asked positive protocol hadn't changed that much since the last time he visited the prison.

Hodgkins seemed more amused by the question than he ought to have been. "I brought ya this far, but 'm not about to risk life and limb to detain that one. A wild card he is."

Kingsley, have yet to enter the cell questioned the Deatheater guard.

"Has a spark in 'im. Tends to bite the hands that feed him, the little bastard. In the beginin' he'd clawed the eye's of whoeve'd he come 'cross. Had to be seperated from he other prisoners and jailed in solitary for protection."

Kinsgley doubted it was for protection of the other prisoners anf guards.

Kingsley lifted a dark bushy eyebrow. "Can't handle a small untrained wizard? Or is it more likely the Death-_Aurors_ stationed here might need to be dispatched back to basic training. It shouldn't take much to detain a a boy half your height."

Hodgkins snorted though Kingsley had been quite serious. Then again none of the Deatheaters in the Auror ranks held much respect fro his position. He'd have to prove himself tough hearted by following through.

"Big ol' Frank Jesper thought the same thing till that little beast bit his ear clear off one night, took three weeks to regrow another one and tha' was with the help of Saint Mongo's best healers. In fact ever since tha' Potters been taking all of his meals."

Kingsley not wanting to hear more, or wanting to imagine how Harry had managed to get close enough to even reach another persons ear, decided forgoing any more communication with the Deatheater cockroach was his safest bet. He steeled himself for the inevitable and entered the cell as Hogdkins watched from the entrance. With sadistic glee. The only entrance Kingsley realized, noting not a single window in the black grimed covered cell.

He stood before the bed unmoving and unsure how to approach the one occupant without setting him off in a frenzy like Hodgkin warned him of.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror," the dirtied rag spoke in a surprisingly sultry tone. "To what do I owe the honor of your current visit?" Harry questioned.

Kingsley swallowed, unsure how Harry was able to see him through crusty and torn bed covering that surrounded him. He felt more out of place in the last six seconds than he had his entire adult life. And as the head of the law enforcement department for the last ten years that could be considered an accomplishment.

A deep almost penetrating silence encompassed the cell, so eerie it was Kingsley didn't want to break it. However, for lack of time he stood straighter and spoke with the confidence he mustered from his long years as an adult. "Prisoner 387, also known as Harry J. Potter you are hence forth released of your life sentence and ordered to appear before the Wizengamot Council to bare retrial and future sentencing for your crimes against Our Lord Voldemort." He said as formally as possible. It was all protocol after all, and if he happened to spit out the 'Our Lord Voldemort' part, then oh well. "You are asked to accompany me quietly, with yourself in my presence at all time until we reach the ministry. There you will be turned over to a lawyer appointed by the head of the Wizengamot Lucius Malfoy."

The dirty rags stayed quiet for a moment, and Kingsley couldn't help but think on Hodgkins who still stood behind him watching the proceedings with a slight bit of shock at the speech. After all Harry Potter had been sentenced and imprisoned in Azkaban for ten years thus far, and had another four-hundred more years to live out that sentence. At least that was until Kinglsey had received an appearance from the Dark Lord himself requesting he undertake a peculiar assignment.

Then his mind drifted to the warning the Deatheater had given him before entering the cell. Kingsley fearing Harry may react with violence slowly reached for his wand that was holstered to his waist.

The rags shifted and Harry Potter finally emerged from the cocoon he had made of them. And nothing could have shocked or mortified Kingsley more than the appearance of the former savior. Gone was the gangly, knobly, and tinly put together teenager he had helped imprison a decade ago, and in his place was a bedraggled stranger. The skin was covered in oil and grime, the hair was a true nest probably inhabited by hundreds of crawlers. The man's cheeks were hollowed and sunk in. The only resemblance of Harry's former self were his large emerald almond-shaped eyes. And remarkably, instead of the dulled cast that most prisoners of Azkaban sported in their listless eye, Harry's sparked with an emotion that made Kingsley both rejoice and shudder in shame and a small amount of terror.

He rejoiced because despite all odd stacked against him Harry still retained some life in him. He bulked for he could see, just lurking under the surface was something wild and untamed.

"I wonder," Harry spoke at last, once again surprising Kingsley with his smooth tenor, "will you be handcuffing me Shacklebolt? Will I be dragged across your luxurious new ministry in bindings to prove the world I still am their sacrifice." It was spoken with such ease, that if Kingsley wasn't looking at him he would have thought Harry couldn't have cared either way. However, those killer green eyes were telling.

In any other case Kingsley was suppose to handcuff any Azkaban prisoner coming or leaving ...

"I don't see a reason to do so, if you agree to accompany me freely."

Harry looked at him through the fringe of his rat-nest hair, "I have no intentions of being a terror this evening," Harry told him. Kingsley wondered how the other knew if was evening without being able to see the light of day fading. "Provided you do me one favor of course."

Kingsley hadn't quite jumped at the opportunity to get in the others good graces but he definitely was not inclined to turn the man down. Though the narrowed eyes and curl of his lip told Kingsley no amount of small favors would be able to let slip his past betrayals.

Then with a put upon air Harry finally stood slowly letting the blankets fall away from his most likely haggard form.

Kingsley gasped at what he saw under it.

The sight of the bony limbs and thin frame was sickly enough to turn even a hardened Auror slightly green, it was the small bundle nestled in the crook of Harry's arms that caused his alarming intake of breath.

"This child," Harry announced squeezing the sleeping babe closer to his person "will need accommodations for travel."

* * *

><p>Gasp, how did a baby get into Azkaban? I guess you'll have to read more to find out. Plus I'm also not much of a review whore. If you want to review then please do so but I wont beg you to. Though if you guys have truly helpful ideas to help me for when my mind runs out of ideas as it does every NaNoWriMo then review or pm me.<p> 


	2. Escorted

Since my friend was so kind to give me a shout out then I'll do so as well.

**Nonezumi** has started reworking a well written OC- centric Bleach fic for NaNoWriMo. And trust me as a huge criticizer of all things OC related it must be excellent.

A/N: I had some crazy ass ideas on why a baby would be in Azkaban, and short of using a Mary-Jesus reference I decided on the most complicated but still legit way. You won't be learning about it for a good while though so don't get your hopes up. All you need to know it that he has a child. Oh and from this chapter onwards it will be Harry's POV in third person only. I think the beginning was written in Kingsley view because I wanted to get a feel for how the Wizarding World's viewed Harry's stint in Azkaban.

Summary- 2011 NaNoWriMo! Harry was betrayed and left to rot in the darkest corners of Azkaban biding his time as Voldemort rose to power. But a far darker and more powerful threat approaches that even the Dark Lord can not defeat, but Harry's not ready to save them. A twist on the usual Azkaban fic. Probably VoldemortXHarry.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Intentions<strong>

_VanityIre_

Chapter Two

Escorted

The British Ministry of Magic had not changed much in the last decade. The most notable similarity was the obnoxiously easy way to enter. From flushing one's self down a nasty ministry sanctioned toilet, to opening a locker and being pulled through. Of course those were the ways for ministry employees. Any other witch or wizard would be forced to use a standard pay-Wiz box, craftily named after the Muggle equivalent, a pay phone. And even then it was not difficult to be admitted, all one had to do was state their name, their true intention and anyone would be let through. Whether their true intentions were complete annihilation of everything and everyone inside or to molest the secretary on floor 22. Harry thought with Voldemort more or less in power, the ministry would have better security.

Harry was sure the workings of the ministry had not changed much either. Rather, the large number of staff who worked there when he broke in with Weasley and Granger all those years ago, had probably doubled considerably. Harry thought it would be the perfect way to reenter the spot light. By pushing a pink and yellow patterned stroller through the atrium to one of the lifts.

Accommodations had been made for Harry and the baby he carried. Washed, cleaned and dawning new robes, both harry and the child were provided for. Shacklebolt had even asked for the gender before he transfigured a wood and metal crate into a stroller.

Shacklebolt had demanded to know how and why a baby was being held captive in a top notch security cell in Azkaban. But Harry held his silence, refusing to allay any of the Head Auror's fears. He wouldn't be divulging anything about the baby's birth, the events that happened that night, nor the months that followed. And when Shacklebolt conceded and offered to clean and change the baby, probably wondering if she was even wearing a diaper or just rags wrapped around her, Harry held her closer. "She is already taken care of," he stated ignoring the Auror's skepticism. Harry knew better than to release his hold on the child, Merlin knows he probably wouldn't get her back at this point.

And many more things had to be reorganized. Had it just been Harry, Shacklebolt was escorting to the ministry, then they would have apparated. But apparation was far too dangerous for anyone under the age of fifteen. It could cause severe damage a persons magical core. Apparation could disconnect the strings of a magical core on a infant if the person doing the apparating was not a parent. And Harry seriously doubted Shacklebolt would let him apparate on his own. Hell, the tall Auror probably had no idea Harry could do it. He hadn't completed his education after all, having only finished his sixth year when he went into hiding after Dumbledore's death.

Harry's eyebrows cramped together and he swallowed something bitter at the thought of his former Headmaster. He let the feeling slip away from him when he heard a sniffling from under the bonnet causing him to finger the covering of the stroller to peak inside. He let out a relieved breath when he saw her still sleeping. The poor thing must have been having a night mare.

He had feared she'd be awoken from her nap when they were crossing the waters that led from the prison, but she stayed sound asleep probably tired from all of their hurried activities from the night before. And she merely blinked a few times when she was jostled once after Harry let his hold soften when they had to hail the night bus in order to reach London.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter and..." Shacklebolt began speaking to the mouth of the telephone, but paused and chanced a glance at the covered stroller housing the bundle of blankets. Harry knew he must have been wondering whether or not Harry would be giving him the child's name. This was his daughter and Harry had little reason to hide the name. It wasn't as if giving her name would change who she belonged to.

"Lily Potter," he said, finding great amusement with the way Shacklebolt's eyes widened. No surprise really, poor Shacklebolt had probably run through a million scenarios on the ride to London as for why a child would be looked over in Azkaban. The man probably figured the baby was born from Harry himself. And while Harry could see why one would come to such conclusions, he frowned at the thought of anyone thinking he would let himself be taken advantage of. Hadn't that mad Death Eater explained to dark skinned man that he went wild when anyone tried to touch him?

"Right," Shacklebolt said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter and Lily Potter here for Harry Potter's retrial."

Suddenly three passes were issued and appeared in Shacklebolt's hand.

"Confirmed," was the only thing Harry heard before he, Shacklebolt and the stroller were moving downwards. Silence descended in the lift, and Harry was glad it was a short ride down as he was barely able to hold himself back from doing something, anything to Shacklebolt now that they were alone. He had a whole decade to stew in self pity and thoughts of vengeance. And time had taught him to be patient when dealing with individuals he would rather hang than ever trust again.

Years ago, walking through an unseen barrier into what would have been a solid object would have seemed fascinating. As was the case when Harry was eleven and he passed through the wall of platform nine and three quarters. Now Harry found it all rather boring. In the grand scheme of things the magic of the British Wizarding World paled in comparison to some of the world more intriguing sorceries. Take India's Ministry of Magic, in order to enter one had to ride a Buddhist-like hand that moved like escalator up the side of a mountain.

It took mere milliseconds to enter the Ministry Atrium, and Shacklebolt seemed to be in a hurry. Probably because they were running much later than expected due to having to take a different form of transportation. Harry was certainly not in a hurry however, he hadn't seen the ministry since the he had broken in when he was seventeen. Nothing truly had changed. In fact Harry was positive that they had merely rebuilt everything that had been destroyed during said break in, including the security desk that had been blown up during the confrontation. It seemed to be where Shacklebolt was wanting to go now. Harry took his time slowly pushing the stroller across the seemingly long stretch of the atrium forcing the Auror to shorten his stride. They passed one new addition to the decor. Looking at it should have made Harry spit fire from his lips. A white marble statue of a man holding a sword and skull was now making home in the very center of the atrium. Movement around the man's body proved that the statue was wizard-made, for a beautiful marble snake continuously wound its way around the man. A golden plank was attached to the pedestal. Harry almost couldn't make out the Latin for it was written in such exceedingly curvy writing.

_Cognitoris Is Triumphus_

_Effectrix Is Imperium_

It read. Harry translated the phrase into English, and couldn't help but snort causing Shacklebolt to look back uncertain.

"He knows victory indeed," Harry muttered stopping the stroller before the desk. All in all the statue was entirely to tacky to garner even an ounce of resentment. Harry actually felt sorry for Voldemort if he had to pass that monstrosity everyday.

"Peter," Shacklebolt greeted the tall narrowed nosed guard manning the security desk. "How are your wife and kids?"

Peter who seemed to be just around the corner from middle age wore a mirthful smile as he shook hands with Shacklebolt. "Laura was just asking about you the other day. She wanted to know if you and the misses would be stopping by anytime soon for dinner. Wanted to test out a new casserole I think." He said jovially.

Harry found it only mildly interesting that Shacklebolt had married. He briefly wondered on who, but decided his curious would be wasted. He shouldn't care enough to find out.

"Yes, well it's better if we hurry this along," He said looking to the young woman behind the desk. She appeared to be just out of Hogwarts, probably got the job on one of her parents merits. Harry thought sourly. Finding something wrong with people usually brought a smile to his normally frowning face.

"Yes," The girl said reaching her hand out. "Name and wand core?" She asked taking Shacklebolt's wand for weighing.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dragon-hide."

Harry would have found it odd that they were wand weighing an Auror, and further more the Head Auror's wand if he hadn't known it was standard procedure during an escort mission.

She finished quickly and handed the wand back. "Seems in order and what of you sir," She turned to Harry.

Before he could say something scathing, along the lines of 'my wand was snapped ten years ago bitch' Shacklebolt interrupted.

"There's no need, I'm escorting prisoner 387 to the court room on level ten."

Peter, the guard whistled lowly staring at Harry with wide curious eyes. "What could a lad your age have possibly done to have to go up before the Wizengamot?"

The girl, who was wearing a name plate but Harry didn't bother looking, spoke up as well. "I will still need a name to permit you through sir."

Harry could see Shacklebolt's hesitation to divulge his name. Due to the large number of Ministry employees who were milling around. The man was unsure as to how the crowd would react, Harry wondered as well and decided to relieve his interest.

"Harry James Potter, and my daughter Lily," He said grinning in a way that would seem unpleasant to anyone looking.

Its effect was instantaneous. Talks of _"Did he say Harry Potter" s_pread like wild fire through the workers in the atrium, then a hush fell over it as those in it turned their eyes to the security desk, which was thankfully located near one of the lifts. He shrugged when it seemed the girl behind the desk had no intentions of moving, as she seemed to be frozen.

"You should stop gawking it's rude," He told her, though he honestly couldn't care less how much she gawked.

He began pushing the stroller over to the lift anyway and as he neared the double sliding doors opened. Before he could enter a crowd of people exited looking confused for the reason so many people were looking in their direction. Shacklebolt gave a queer looking Peter a pat on the shoulder before following Harry into the lift, and with the door wide open they watched as the crowd began to come to their senses converge toward them.

_Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter _and _did he escape? _seemed to be about the only thing they were able to pick up. The lift attendant who stood by a large olden looking metal switch quickly stammered out a question looking about to pee himself at the sight of so many people rushing forward at once.

"Level ten Colin, and make it fast," Colin wasted no time in pulling the switch downwards until it stopped at level nine. The doors swooshed closed and with that the lift was ascending at an obnoxiously fast speed. Harry would bet his left leg that news of him disappearing into an elevator with a baby stroller would be plastered all over the Prophet by morning.

Harry gave the lift attendant more thought after he registered his first name and his eyes widened upon setting eyes on the first memorable wizard since his re-entrance into London. Colin Creevey was no longer a scrap of a boy. He seemed to have finally grown into his limbs. The most notable change to Harry was the lack of camera slung around his neck. How Colin ended up as a lift attendant Harry couldn't fathom. He had always assumed the cherry blonde would be a photographer for the prophet or something along those lines.

"Err, Kingsley," Creevey spoke thumbing the metal switch under his palm. "Normally the lift only goes to level nine, sir."

"Yes, yes," Shacklebolt said waving a hand carelessly. "But as you can see we have a child with us," gesturing to the stroller. "I doubt taking the stair would be very productive. Beside I give you clearance to move the switch to level ten. I'll take full responsibility if it causes an issue."

Creevey's shoulder relaxed, and Harry thought he must have been glad all the weight was off his own arse on on someone elses. The switch fell to Number ten in seconds.

The lift stopped at level five letting a then grey haired man inside. He quickly set his sights on Shacklebolt however, so Harry assumed he didn't recognize him. It made him wonder if he had changed that much in the last ten years, because no one in the atrium knew who he was either. There once was a time Harry couldn't walk down the street without having other stare or daring to talk to him upon recognition. Now, though it would seem a decade was too long out of a person's memory to be noticed.

"Shacklebolt, you and Mr. Potter are an hour late for the trial. At the rate you are going you'll be late for the Department head meeting in ten minutes," He announced shrilly. And Harry finally recognized him as the meeting assigner from the last time he was here. A voice like that was hard to forget.

If Harry was surprised the man actually did know who he was he didn't show it instead he held onto the bar, waiting for the lift to read level ten. Shacklebolt began making apologies to the man and ignored his acknowledgment.

The only one who did make a squeak of surprise was Creevey who was clutching the switch tightly staring at Harry unblinking. The lift reached level ten and Harry was quick to get away from the lift. For the last few second it had felt like Creevey was going to burst forward and start humping his leg. Creepy Creevey, had obviously never changed.

Only Shacklebolt and Harry exited the lift and Harry was led down the hall toward a largely familiar double door. A good number of Aurors, maybe seven, stood outside clearly guard it.

"I suppose I'll be going then I got that meeting to get to," Shacklebolt said, sounding for all the world like he had a million things to say. "Uh, your lawyer will be appearing any minute now I'm sure she's heard about our arrival."

There was a long stretch of silence as the man struggled to find the words to say sorry, but Harry refused to get a headache from hearing it. "You should go, there are more than enough Auror's here to ensure I don't get out of hand."

As if he would with Lily right in front of him.

Shacklebolt lingered for a second then was turning away.

Harry may have hated the man, hell he hated a lot of people, but he could still commend Shacklebolt. The man obviously knew when to speak and when talking would be fruitless.

A soft whimper had Harry putting all his attention on the stroller. Taking away the covering he saw Lily was now wide awake from her nap. Her large round blue eyes blinked up at him and she reached with chubby little fingers for him. Harry smiled, a true genuine smile at just seeing her face. His fingers felt that back of her brunette hair to see if she had perspired any, and determined it dry. At the age of four months, going on five soon, Lily had managed to grow a remarkable tuft of hair. It traveled down to her shoulders, surprising harry with it's length.

"Oh my darling, awake now?" Harry looked at the Aurors who were watching him and Lily with interest. He made and obnoxious face that caused all of them to frown and look away for only a second, enough time for Harry to do a little wandless magic. He discreetly waved his hand and a brown and pink bag appeared at the bottom of the stroller. He began feeling around her diaper and after judging it to surprisingly still be relatively dry he pulled out a bottle from below in the basket the stroller provided. The bottle, and diaper bag was something he brought from home anticipating that they would both be out for a while longer than usual. Plus, one should never be ill prepared when dealing with children.

Harry used Lily's blanket to prop her bottle up against her stomach so he would not have to hold it while he waited for his so called lawyer.

A lawyer who was making her way towards him as he thought of her. Oh, this must have all been just a sick twisted joke on everyone's part. They were trying to bring the farce of a trial up just so they could have justifiable reasons to mock him more than they did when throwing him in prison. Why else would Hermione Granger be heading in his direction dressed as a muggle Lawyer out of a L_aw and Order_ episode? Her much shorter brown hair was swept back in a tiny pony tail, and her too tight grey suit, pencil skirt and all, did little to show off her boxy figure. She even had a briefcase.

Harry didn't bother hoping she would just be walking by with out speaking, he knew fate liked to be a bitch.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for how rushed the ending seems, but I've been writing this chapter for days now and I just wanted it to be over with. I'll go back and rework it after NaNoWriMo. For right now it's best that I keep writing. Sorry for the Grammar and spelling. Like I said before if anyone wants to Beta then just do it no questions asked. If not get used to shitty spelling because I don't have time to beta it.

So Harry is coming out a little more cynical rather than craved for revenge like he should have been. But oh well, I'll let him have his fun for now.

So I decided that in the next chapter, I will try to better explain what happened to Harry before and during his stay in Azkaban. I plan to include a short meeting with a few High Ranking there Death Eaters including the minister. Oh and be ready for the appearance of an old and very unexpected individual. Someone I'm sure none of you are expecting to show up. Sorry this took so long but I guess this chapter just did not want to be written.


	3. Sentenced

Since my friend was so kind to give me a shout out then I'll do so as well.

**Nonezumi** has started reworking a well written OC- centric Bleach fic for NaNoWriMo. And trust me as a huge criticizer of all things OC related it must be excellent.

A/N: Someone asked me if Harry was raped. No. I thought I made it clear last chapter but obviously not. If you've noticed Harry doesn't really dwell too much on his lockup. He's not majorly angsty. I chalk this up to moving out of my teenage angst faze, I just hate writing really angsty like stuff. I don't write super angst filled fictions and I don't write rape fictions.

Summary- 2011 NaNoWriMo! Harry was betrayed and left to rot in the darkest corners of Azkaban biding his time as Voldemort rose to power. But a far darker and more powerful threat approaches that even the Dark Lord can not defeat, but Harry's not ready to save them. A twist on the usual Azkaban fic. Probably VoldemortXHarry.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Intentions<strong>

_VanityIre_

Chapter Three

Sentenced

She began talking before she even reach him. Her eyes never leaving Lily.

"You're running late. Your trial should have started two hours ago. Why do you have a child with you, I heard from Kingsley when I passed him down the hall that you were raising it in _Azkaban,_" Granger said in one breath, as though the thought was beyond preposterous. It was, Harry admitted to himself, raising a infant in that rotten hell hole would have been horrible, which was why he was glad he and Lily had _not _been living there. And still he refused to answer her.

"And hello to you too Granger, how have you been this last decade?" he said instead. His voice was obviously laced his sarcasm, they both knew he could have cared less.

The brunette pursed her lips,irritated that she was obviously being ignored. Harry couldn't care less.

Her lips relaxed and she quickly morphed her expression into that of compassion. She finally let her eyes wonder from the child to him."Look Harry, I know we've wronged you, especially Ron and I, but-"

Harry interrupted her before the fool said something that would set him off.

"Are we not making ourselves further late, why keep the fools on the Wizengamot waiting longer than necessary," he asked, smirking at her affronted look at be interrupted. "I am curious to know why I need to be re-sentenced for crimes I am easily guilty for."

Hermione seemed to straighten more, obviously putting her questions away for la better time, a time she would not be getting. At least Granger knew to put work before her personal life. "There was a bill that was passed through the minister's desk and then brought before the Wizengamot. In less complicated terms it stated that your prior judgment may have been too harsh and that further scrutiny on your case would be needed."

"Even better, why is it called a re-sentencing when I was never given a trial in the first place. It's suspicious isn't it?" he said hoping she could detect the heavy bitterness behind each word.

He hadn't laid his hatred to rest, far from it, but years of stewing in nothing but anger, hatred and self pity had taught him how to control his emotions. At least on the surface. He no longer cursed at random times at the thought of his former best friends. He no longer screamed profanities to uncaring ears when he thought of the day he awoke alone and cold in a cell. No, that young foolish child was long gone. As had the years that saw him growing. Now age twenty-seven he was a grown man he thought, looking down at Lily who had finished he bottle; it had somehow found its way onto the tiled floor, and was blinking her innocent baby blue eyes up at him. He had a child to see after and give all his emotions to. At this point in time Granger and the rest of the world weren't worth it.

"But enough, we should go in," She said watching as Harry retrieved the baby from the stroller. He was intending to push it along but had plans to carry Lily for the time being. The four-month-year-old hated laying down after first being woken up and feedings.

They approached the doors which creaked up, but were delayed by an Auror. "A courtroom is no place for a kid," one said.

The Auror moved as it to take the baby and Harry didn't bother to smother the dark snarl that was released. "The child," he spoke tightening his hold on the stroller's bars, "stays with me."

The Auror looked ready to protest, but Harry gave no room for arguments entering the courtroom without much preamble. He pushed the stroller right on by not bothering to give the man a second glance. it was doubtful that anyone noticed the bar he held tightly too, was slightly bent.

Granger followed behind him with a frown clearly upset that Harry would bring a child into a courtroom of all places.

The set up had not changed at all since the last time he was there. If anything it was shinier, newer. It still resembled a regular courtroom with a large wooden conference podium that stretched very wide, so all fifty or so member would have equal space. Off to the right was a small work table at which a dark skinned witch sat behing preparing to record the entire session with a speed recoding quill. In the center was one man Harry was not looking forward to overseeing his trial. Pius Thicknesse, while losing his spot as Minister to Lucius Malfoy must have been thrilled that he was given the post as Chief Warlock.

Thicknesse as a Minister was found lacking many good qualities. Intelligence, strength, caring and devotion to his people. Although people had different opinions in the qualities of a good ruler, all believed that a leader should help their country grow and thrive. Thicknesse set about a regiment that thrived on having the people fear the government. In doing so, it failed to make the people the trust in the ministry. And trust had been lacking since Fudge was in office. Voldemort clearly had little choice but to replace Thicknesse. With the pure-blood have a deciding vote, Malfoy was voted into office six years ago. As far as Harry knew Thicknesse was too useful to throw aside. He came from an ancient pure-blood family, so despite his bad stint in office, many pure-bloods still wanted him to hold some power. In the end Malfoy appointed him head of the Wizengamot, the Chief Warlock.

And that Merlin damned chair had yet to be destroyed. Harry didn't feel comfortable having Lily in his lap as he sat in that chair, so chose instead to place her back in the stroller and let it rest beside him.

Harry took a seat in the chair without prompting from either the guard or the council, not feeling anywhere near as nervous as he should have been. He didn't even bother to sit properly but instead slouch down and hung one leg off the side of an arm rest.

Harry noticed quite a few of the Wizengamot had zeroed in on his entrance, and were sporting expressions of disapproval. One actually had the gal to speak up.

"You're over an hour late Mr. Potter. You're lucky we decided to delay any further court hearings to wait for your arrival," he said, his too long white beards stretched out along the surface in front of him. Harry recognized him as Forman Durtches, he was a member of the Wizengamot the last time to was on trial. Most of them were he noted taking in many faces. He was a little disgruntled to see Delores Umbridge, Rudolphus Lestrange, and a few other members about. There was only one empty chair, and harry assumed it belonged to the missing minister. It was possible Malfoy just didn't find the matter important enough. Or maybe he was off blowing Voldemort... Harry stopped the thought, turning slightly green.

"You'll have to excuse me. I didn't even know their was a scheduled trial today," Harry drawled. He laced his fingers and put them behind his head. There he looked suitably relaxed.

"And why is there a baby in this court room Mr. Potter?" Durtchess demanded. He turned to Thicknesse, "Pius I demand this child be dismissed from this courtroom at once!"

Thickness looked ready to order it too. "This child, as you call her is my daughter by blood and magic. And as her legal guardian, you have no rights to remove her from my vicinity."

There were a few gasps and murmurs of shock.

Thinknesse authoritatively used his mallet to call order, "Right well be that as it may, we will handle this concern after the current trial," Though the queer look he sent the stroller made Harry think it was far from over. Actually, Harry was surprised by the lack of attention many member of the Ministry had been giving the appearance of Lily. This court Hearing was obviously about something important.

"We have called for a retrial, Mr. Potter due to a claim that your first sentence was a little harsh."

400 year wasn't cruel, it was borderline excessive.

"Right, well since we're on the subject," Harry said amicably, or as amicably he could get with a maniacal grin on his lips. "Mind explaining how I'm getting a retrial when I was never tried in the first place? I'm sure I remember something along the lines of being bound and stunned and handed over to a lunatic Dark Lord, then chucked me into prison without any preamble." He said all of this with a curled lip as if he were looking back on a fond memory, which he was definitely not.

"Mr. Potter!" Durtchess exclaimed obviously scandalized at Harry's little speech. He probably was balking at the mention of Voldemort being a lunatic. Which he may not be now, but at the time he most certainly was.

"If I've become slightly cynical after a ten year bout in Azkaban, you'll have to excuse me. It's what tend to happen when one is wrongly imprisoned against their will."

Quite a few of the Wizengamot looked severely uncomfortable at his little speech, but not all. Some seemed to be holding back their sneers. A round middle aged woman with aging lines patterned across her plump face cleared her throat, and Harry couldn't have been more gleeful at noting the appearance of Delores Umbridge.

"Do you have anything helpful to add?" He said sarcastically, "In fact, never mind, I suggest you shut up anyway." He grinned at the scandalized look she was sporting the moment the words left his mouth.

"Mr. Potter, it would seem Azkaban has not taught you much discipline, maybe spreading your legs for every available prisoner has loosen your lips as well," Umbrigde said sweetly. She was obviously referring to Lily being born as a bastard child out of rape.

"Oh, Azkaban was no where near the torture you had me endure in detentions Umbridge, blood quills have their own special anguish," He said just as sweet.

"Well I'd be glad to reintroduce you to one of those detentions. Maybe we can include your daughter as well."

Harry saw red at the mention of Lily being anywhere near blood quills. Like hell, she or anyone else was ever getting near enough to Lily. His eyes peered into the stroller, no longer covered by the bassinet and noted that Lily had dozed off again.

"Oh I think we should, I'd be glad just to get you in a room alone you bi-"

"Enough!" demanded Thicknesse just as Hermione cried his name. The Chief Warlock turned his beady black eyes to Harry and seemed to be trying to penetrate his mind. But Harry didn't feel any occlumency brushing his thoughts, so the man was just trying and failing to irk him. Harry also did not miss how the majority of the courtroom easily glanced over the fact that he had mentioned blood quills. Figures.

"You Harry James Potter are charged with conspiring against the British Dark Lord and working against the British Wizarding government. You have a right to see over your own retrial or-"

"What trial?" he asked amused. "I was never given a trial remember, I've already said this."

Pius looked up from the parchment and cleared his throat. "Yes well... There is little reason to dwell on something insignificant. Choose your representation."

Harry sighed. Someone, a foolish someone must had thought Harry would jump at the chance to have Granger as lawyer, probably going on the basis that she had been his former best friend. He watched as she shuffled papers from the open brief case on her desk, probably assuming he would choose to be represented as well. These wizards obviously thought him a simpleton, but Harry knew, he knew more than they thought he did about their so called laws.

"I've decided I will be representing myself," Harry said quite enjoying the reaction of both the Wizengamot and Granger who had dropped her papers in shock. They obviously thought he was stupid. But he was far from it.

"Are you sure Potter?" An old witch asked a few seat to his right.

"Very. Please proceed," He said he said dramatically lavishing a hand about for emphasis.

"Mr. Potter," Thickness began, and Harry was already getting sick and tired of the arrogant way these people saw fit to pronounce his name. "You have been charged with conspiring against the British Dark Lord and working against the British Wizarding government." He repeated. "How do you plead?"

Harry snorted, what exactly did they expect to gain out of this farce of a trial? One way to find out.

"Guilty." He thought he may have heard Granger give a squawk.

"Then we will take this time to view evidence and...d-did you just say guilty," The Chief Warlock spluttered.

Harry looked at the man as though he were slow in the head. "Obviously, pay attention. I plead guilty, we all know I was gallivanting around catering to the whims of a dead old man. I'll even admit freely that I had every intention of killing Voldemort," the entire courtroom shuddered at the mention of the name. Lily giggled. "Now sentence me." He told them knowing the fastest way to end this trial was to lay all his cards on the table. He knew he would be found guilt anyway, so it would be best just to get it over with.

There wasn't any sentencing going on even after another three minutes had passed. Feeling impatient Harry decided to hurry up the process. "Look, we all know I'm here because you want something. Why else would you delay other court hearings in order to make sure this one happened. I know it policy to drop cases if the wizard on trial is even a minute late. Yet here I am an hour late. I also know that due to Britain's new regiment, the only way to achieve any goal is through legal action. I'm aware that the Ministry is attempting to gain Allies from other countries who refuse to sign any treaties as long as the government is seen as tyrannical. You may as well tell me what your all truly after now."

The gurgling, wasn't from Lily so it must have been Granger going into cardiac arrest.

Even Umbridge seemed surprised by his astuteness.

"You're correct. Then Mr. Potter, you are here by sentenced to serving one year in the BMW," Thicknesse said not even remembering to knock his mallet officially.

And now Harry was starting to understand where this all was going. It had been clear almost immediately that his entire thing had something to do with the British Military for Wizards. Abbreviated to BMW, not to be mistaken for the car. It wasn't but two months ago that random attacks had been happening in areas strongly populated by wizards throughout Britain. Scotland in particular. Britain had been unable to determine how these attacks had been occurring, only that they were magical in nature. It had been all over the Daily Prophet for days, Harry remembered. The newspaper was controlled by the government however, so specific facts where covered up, like if the attacks were from close range individuals or long range weapons. But an article three days ago had answered that question for anyone intelligent enough to think. The Minister had issued a draft, every eligible male over the age of Seventeen who was not still attending school or an heir to an pure-blood household was called to enlist. Many families had protested the need for such measures. Harry wasn't sure of the total situation, but he figured out one important thing. They obviously needed a savior.

"No."

Harry actually did chuckle at the bristling that was going on along the line of the table. Some made noises of outrage at his blatant disrespect. Harry ignored this, instead paying more attention to Lily, who was awake once more and whining too loud for her to just want attention.

"You don't seem to understand , you don't have a choice."

Harry waved a hand in dismissal, finally standing up but only in order to reach for the diaper bag. He found the diaper, wipes and baby powder at the bottom and retrieved them. He set about changing Lily's diaper and addressing the Wizengamot at the same time. "Actually according to the Charter of 1697 provision 54 on the legal rights of prisoners, any prisoner who is standing for a retrial has the right to deny any further sentencing after the first." Here Harry paused to grace the room with a twisted grin. "And I do believe you all are calling this retrial are you not?"

Harry hoped the loud crashing noise from behind him was Granger falling off her chair. He finished wrapping the old diaper, glad that Lily had merely urinated, not sure if he could have gotten away with changing her crap filled diaper in court. Harry reached for a stuffed dragon after replacing the diaper bag and placed it beside Lily's head. She reached for it and held it above her head cooing.

Silence. Ah, how often was Harry subjected to that blessed silence today? Then there was a scrapping of chairs and quite a few members of the council ducked away from sight only to reappear with large tombs Harry recognized as The British Book of Wizarding Law. They began flicking through the pages like mad.

"He's right," A young man said shooting Harry a wide eyed unbelieving look.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. But seeing how corrupt the government is, I don't really expect this law to truly hold much legal standing. However, you are all trying to appeal towards other countries to aid you, if I'm not mistaken. And in order for this to happen legal actions take precedence."

Thicknesse looked like he swallowed a lemon, and poor Umbridge was blinking too rapidly to truly be looking at anything anymore.

"Then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to strike a deal", Harry said, this had somehow ended up in his favor, so he wasn't inclined to let the opportunity slip. Harry knew very well that no amount of political and legal know how would stop them. For some reason they wanted him in the military, but Harry would be damned if he went anywhere without Lily.

"I'll go, " He told them, "But only if my daughter remains with me, You will agree to take no legal action against my legal and magical rights to her. And in return I will enlist in the BMW and bring no more legal jargon to the table for now."

An old white haired witch, who had been flipping through the pages of her law book finally slammed it shut. "Frankly, this is a better deal Thicknesse. We don't truly understand how Mr. Potter came to be with a child in the first place. Either way however, the only way for this to end quickly Is to make a decision. Accommodations can be made for the child. After all, _He _said to make it happen no matter what remember?"

Thicknesse struggled with Harry's proposal in his head before sighing. Harry smirked sitting back down in the chair, he had won.

* * *

><p>All in all, it had been a satisfying day, Harry thought. The case had been quickly wound up after his deal was accepted. Many of the council were still grumbling over it however. And though Harry had agreed to enter the military, he had never said anything about putting in any effort.<p>

After a little debate, one Harry was unable to hear, Thicknesse had told him that he would be registered, then left under the care of one of an overseer who would house both he and Lily for a few days until the start of training.

The Aurors were instructed, after the trial was over to escort him and Lily to level six, military registration, where he would been his 'caretaker.'

Hermione stopped him outside the courtroom doors. She laid a hand on his arm which had been pushing the stroller. "Harry, can you not find it in your heart to forgive, given the out come. The world is so much better than we could have hoped for. Despite restriction that separate many of us, there are so much more laws enacted that give us rights and knowledge."

"And what does that mean for me? The world that I fought for, was imprisoned for are happy with the outcome of losing after all. That it was all in vain." He chuckled darkly shrugging her hand off as if it burned. He felt an old bitter resentment build slowly back up. "No, Granger I can't find it in my heart to forgive."

She blinked back a few tears, "It's Weasley now," She stated. "Ron and I-"

"I don't care," He simply said. Because he truly didn't care to know how great Granger and Weasley's life was after they betrayed him.

With that Harry let the Aurors lead him down the hall and away.

* * *

><p>AN: Ending was way rushed that's for sure.

I'm posting this on 11/7/11 and I expect to be finished with chapter 4 before 11/8/11. I'm getting a really good response to this story so I'm encouraged to write more. Also I split my original chapter 2 in half so you won't be seeing that unexpected guest until tomorrow.

It was mentioned that a few of you like the mystery behind Harry's imprisonment, so instead of explaining everything, like I had originally planned to do this chapter I will slowly leave hint after hint until the whole story unravels. I actually want to know what some of your thoughts are of why Lily was in Azkaban with Harry. Anyway, by the time chapter fifteen rolls around you all should be able to guess what had happened. Can you figure it out before I tell you?


	4. Enlisted

Please read 'Keeping the Light' by my good friend Nonezumi!

Sorry this took so long. Let's just blame it on computer problems and leave it at that. As an apology for how long it took to get this up I have already written the next three chapters and plan to post them ever day after briefly proof reading. I'm not a BETA so I'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes.

Summary- 2011 NaNoWriMo Harry was betrayed and left to rot in the darkest corners of Azkaban biding his time as Voldemort rose to power. But a far darker and more powerful threat approaches that even the Dark Lord can not defeat, the world looks to Harry for rescue. But Harry's not ready to save them. A twist on the usual Azkaban fic. Probably VoldemortXHarry.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Intentions<strong>

_VanityIre_

Chapter Four

Enlisted

During a normal interview process, enlistees were asked to bring certain forms of identifications with them.

Since most of Harry's records were in the Muggle world, and never transferred over when he turned seventeen like they should have been when he reached adulthood, Harry didn't have any form of I.D., neither did the ministry. This would have been confusing for Harry, seeing as he was born in the wizarding world, but then he would have to take into account Dumbledore.

As far as he knew, Dumbledore had his records closed and secured the year he entered Hogwarts. Whether this was to keep suspicious people from gaining access to unneeded information, or just a way of controlling him, Harry was unsure.

Whatever happened to his record were lost long ago, the Wizengamot were bright enough to provide Harry with new ones. Why they gave them over to Harry now he didn't know, but he wasn't about to curse his good luck. It also held certain instructions that Harry had been keen on reading through before he reached the office. So while in the lift he pretended to be checking Lily's diaper, and slid the vanilla folder open bypassing the weak security spell. It listed his name, ancestry, and age. Nothing much. One paper was surrounded in a swirly blue paisley, it seemed to be his new birth certificate. The only notable thing in the file was a paper that laid out a few clear and simple instructions.

_Harry Potter to be placed in the in the Royal Wizarding Navy. Potter is to remain on staff after completing basic training as a convey. _

The rest of the record was lacking. It held only another paper that was title health records, but the rest of the document was blink. A hand sized photo of him leaning back completely relaxed in the interrogation chair was clipped to the health form. They must have taken that at some point during his trial.

All things aside, the most interesting part was the fact that the ministry didn't want Harry to see any action. If not to fight for them, then why have him join? Harry had his suspicions. He would confirm them later. For now he slid the paper out of the folder and under Lily's blanket then he merely checked that the spells were still in place and closed the folder.

The registration offices were located on level five. It once was only a small corner office manned by one lone wizard named Jeremy, a man no one bothered to learn the last name of. The offices were used rarely, if ever. Maybe a few Aurors, just starting out, or ones who thought they might contribute a little something in their retirement decided to register for the wizarding military. In fact, the last draft to be enacted was during Grindelwald's time. About the time of the Muggle World Wars. It had been ages since anyone was required to put their names down.

Time had done something else, it had mellowed the people from the experiences of war. When the draft was issued no one was ready for it, not even the former members of the military, ones who held high ranks in the past. Back in 40's and for a few years in the 50's the BMW held a capacity of 2000 Soldiers. By the ninety's the majority had retired and there was possibly 150 left. Wizarding Britain had been untouched by outside wars for so long, left to fight their own civil wars.

Then a new minister was elected in 1990. Fudge had been a fool for too many years ignoring outside relations, ones that Dumbledore had tried to hold onto for Britain's sake. Hence the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament in 1994. It was how he had gained the title of Supreme Mugwump, which was the wizarding version of the leader of the UN. It came as no surprise to anyone that after Dumbledore's death most countries saw fit sever ties to Britain. These former relations were trying to be mended by the current ruling government but they had made little lead way.

Harry knew from word of mouth that Agostino Greco , the Italian Minister of Magic had been in negotiations with Britain for the last few months. However, whatever bonds that had been mended were destroyed after the draft. No country wanted to get involved with one that was declaring war.

It seemed it was getting harder and harder for the British to gain allies, and in face of a possible war with an unknown enemy, no one in the the magical world wanted to get entangled.

Harry's main concern wasn't how much the offices of the registration had changed, nor was it how the war was progressing outside of the papers, which had only reported that the battle field was little more than a few dozen skirmishes a week between both side. No one knew who the other side was exactly.

Harry only wished to know, why he was being forced to enlist. What ever the enemy was, the Dark Lord was scared of them. Scared enough to retrieve his greatest enemy from inside his own prison.

That and that alone, was one of the reasons he had agreed to the whole charade. And if it happened to also free his name, which was the only things locked away in Azkaban for the last five years since he was definitely not, then so be it.

* * *

><p>The offices had been expanded and in place of Jeremy who had been forcefully retired, not that the man was complaining after the amount they agreed to pay him, were a dozen old recruitment officers. They each had an office space to themselves. Small little corner desks lined the walls and a great amount of space was left in the center for others to mingle. The entire set up looked oddly comfortable for a military registration office. It honestly appeared to be more of a lounge area than anything else with many couches placed about. There was even a fountain.<p>

It was also extremely crowded, so crowded that it proved near impossible to maneuver a baby stroller through the mass of bodies. Even with two Aurors escorting him through the thong. As he rolled the stroller over a young man's left foot and listened to his curses he wondered just how many men were being drafted around the isles...

Harry was led to one of the cubicles, bypassing many who had probably been waiting in line for hours. Of course few were willing to argue against two Aurors on duty, so Harry was left listening to their grumbling. He shrugged honestly not caring.

Instructed to take a seat, he once again found himself checking on Lily who was very much awake and cooing over her stuffed dragon.

"Right," began the officer behind the desk. "My name is Nathaniel Midgen. I'll be taking care of you for now until the sign up process is through. What would your name be lad?" The man asked, paying no attention to the Aurors flanking him, or not seeing them. Harry's eye zeroed in on the thick mustache the man was sporting above his lips. What was with Wizards and large amounts of facial hair?

The man coughed to gain Harry's attention. His Auror guards merely stood on either side of both Potters hands clasped together and unmoving.

"Yes, sorry. My name is Harry Potter."

Oh, there was that silence again. It first encompassed the the first few recruits nearest to him then a few of those around began whispering and suddenly a hush fell over the room. The recruitment officer well past his prime merely blinked though. Harry wasn't sure if he was previously notified and was just putting up pretenses, but he figured the man was just good at schooling his features. The man in the cubicle behind him was not. Harry could see his blond greying head peak up from behind the wall before ducking back down.

With the kind of reaction his name seemed to garner Harry was beginning to believe the wizarding world had cast him into legend well before they should have.

Most soldiers who were enlisted signed up not truly knowing what to expect. With a draft being on call, there wasn't much choice anyway. So they marched themselves down to registration after receiving the letter in the mail and expected to be thrown into battle immediately. That didn't happen. The military had a process that could not be deterred by any kind of war.

First an initiate would be interviewed, a long list of questions about their personal life and future goals. After the interview process the next day they would tolerate endurance and medical testing to judge their fitness levels. Then finally came phase one and two. Phase one was a twelve week boot camp that pushed most wizards to their limits physically and magically. Phase two was selective training. They would sit a wizard down to train them thoroughly in a certain field like air mechanics, or field espionage.

Back to the present however, Harry was being introduced to the interview process.

"Do you happen to have any form of identification?" Nathaniel asked to begin with. Harry slid his folder across the desk.

Drumming his bony fingers on the desk Harry was left wondering if the man would notice the missing paper, but Nathaniel merely opened the file, flicked through and closed it.

"Well, I want you to know that this interview process isn't long. Just normal questions then. The purpose of the interview is for me to get to know you."

Harry wondered how many times the man had spoken these lines, because they came out off stiff and rehearsed.

"Well, let's get started then. Uh, your file seems rather empty, so there will be a few questions to fill in some gaps."

Harry leaned back already sure this was going to be amusing.

"So have you had any major injuries in the past? Magical mishaps that have effected you physically?"

"Well I suppose I could start with the killing curse. You know having that cast on you as a child might be considered a 'magical mishap'."

Nathaniel's eyes blinked rapidly, and Harry was beginning to associate this with nervousness he decided further testing was in order.

"My Uncle also managed to break several of my bones before I reached age eleven. Quite a few on my arm and my ankle once. They've all been healed the Muggle way, I can move them so I suppose they're fine. What else? Oh yes, I crack a few ribs during my first quidditch match, had all the bones in my left arm removed when I was twelve. I've cracked my skull on numerous occasions and may have had my something else fractured...You know this may be too long a list for one sitting."

Yes, Harry concluded, the rapid blinking was definitely a sign of nervousness.

"Err, well my boy why don't we just skip the medical questions, they can all be answered later on during your physicals. Why don't you tell me a bit about your personal life, family?"

Harry was seriously wondering if the man just wasn't all there. "Do you want to know anything about before or after the wizarding world threw me into prison?"

Though, it hadn't been the world, just Britain.

"You might be asking about my life before prison. I was abused for the first few years before Hogwarts. You know the regular things; sleeping in a cupboard, snack from the neighbors being my only meal ever few weeks. Or maybe you mean my life _in _prison. Been struck by Aurors on a daily basis, getting passed over for food most days and having to sleep in a mold infested cell. Why I was living the life of luxury! As for family all the Potters are dead, though I suppose you could make a note that I have a daughter," he gestured to the stroller.

Quite a few of the men around Harry gasped. They began whispering amongst themselves.

"We could move on," Nathaniel said, sounding like he was begging, before Harry could add more. The man's face was now pinched as if he were trying to digest everything that Harry was saying but having a tough time of it. "Maybe you can tell me about your future goals."

What? Did the man think Harry held any true plans or intentions right after being released? If Harry was still an angry seventeen-year-old boy that question would have caused some accidental magic on his part.

Harry leaned forward, bent his head down low and spoke with conspiracy. "I was thinking about becoming a dark lord, do you thing Voldemort would apprentice me?"

Nathaniel seemed to finally understand that Harry was messing with him. " I suppose in all truth and honesty, there is little need to interview you. Why don't we just move onto paper signing so you can get the hell- I mean be on your way."

A handful of papers were place in front of Harry for signing. Most new recruits signed the papers without first reading them, but Harry knew better. The contracts were magical and nature, and in that case binding.

And more importantly quite a few were not required for signing. To the annoyance of the officer and Aurors guarding him, Harry took his time read each document and skipped signing a few more.

He had no intentions of signing his name to suicide missions. So he flipped through that section without care.

Some of the other clauses were absolutely ridiculous.

"If a wizard with a higher and purer blood count is injured I entitle him to being aided before me. No matter how small the injury may be," he read out loud incredulously.

Harry snorted, a clause like this would be too much trouble in the middle of a war. It would lead to a Pure-blood who was injured by little more than a scratch to be attended to before a soldier who had their arm severed. He noted a few wizards, dressed in Muggle clothing shifting about nervously after hearing him say that. A few began serious looking through their contracts. Good maybe they too would refuse to sign, the more problems he gave to the army the better.

Many of the other rules were like that as well. They gave Pure-bloods more power and rights.

Magical creatures could be used as canon fodder.

Harry snorted, Remus would have had a field day with that one. He could just imagine the werewolf throwing a fit and storming down to the ministry to demand talking with those in charge on the Creature Rights Department. Despite a new government dark creatures were still struggling to gain their own advantages.

_Muggleborns were required to sleep in separate tents, and had their own units separated from Pure-blood units. _

It was so discriminating that Harry had only agreed to sign his name to two documents.

One that would insure his body if recoverable was shipped back home, and that any promotions and demotions were basically okay in his book.

By the end, Harry had taken so long, no one bothered to check any of his signatures and the entire contract was place in his folder and stored away.

Harry knew he could count on the British Wizarding World for inefficiency.

"Well then," Nathaniel spoke standing up and offering Harry his hand. "I suppose you'll be in for three days of rest, then your be off to phase one training. I look forward to working with you in the future." The man seemed to truly mean it, Harry noted. And realized for the first time how awestruck the man had been the entire time they were talking.

* * *

><p>The recruitment offices were left behind, and Harry followed the two Aurors, (two names) in silence. Lily had dropped off once again. He was a little worried by how much she was sleeping lately. He would have Alice check her over when he returned later that night.<p>

"Hurry along Potter," one of the Aurors snapped to him since he was taking his sweet time wheeling the stroller along.

"Aw, leave him alone Captain Carrow. It's probably been ages since the man's seen daylight," The younger of the two said. He was a dark haired brunette with sharp aristocratic features Harry associated with Pure-bloods.

Harry snorted realising he hadn't honestly noticed Carrow was even the Auror leading him along. The an had spent a few terms as the Dark arts Professor at Hogwarts. He along with his sister Alecto who still was made Deputy Headmistress ran the school with an iron grudge against Gryffindors.

As far as Harry knew both Carrows had failed to maintain loyalty to the Dark Lord after the first war. The fact that they both held high positions in the ministry and education systems must have meant they were very influential, highly powerful or both.

"If I wanted you opinion I would have asked for it rookie," Carrow sneered. The young boy, for he couldn't have been older than twenty, made a face at the Auror Captain who didn't see or ignored it.

Harry didn't know who the other Auror was, but he felt a sense of companionship with him after he dropped back to walk slowly beside him and the stroller. The boy didn't bother to say anything but truly, it was the most sincerity he'd felt since he entered the ministry.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh dear, I seem to be on a slow track with this story. Harry won't be going to boot camp until about chapter 8 or 9, but I do plan on covering his time there. I hope you enjoyed it. Please look forward tot he next chapter which has that surprising character you won't be expecting.

Question-I'm a bit confused about how to include Voldemort into the story. I know how I want Voldemort to be but am unsure at which point I should have him come in. What do you guys think? Should Voldemort make his first appearance early on or not until the middle of the story?


	5. Settled

Please go read my friend Nonezumi's fanfiction Keeping the Light.

A/N: So this chapter is majorly short and ends with a tiny cliffhanger so be prepared. Next chapter is where the fun stuff starts. It is also quite a bit longer than the last few chapters so look forward to it. I'm working on chapter seven right now which I think all of you are looking forward to. It's time for Harry to go to boot camp! I want everyone to remember that I need to have this whole story beta'd since I don't have the time to go through it myself. Sorry for the spelling and grammar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Intentions<strong>

_VanityIre_

Chapter Five

Settled

Of all the people in the British wizarding world, who could have been appointed Harry's temporary guardian, not that he needed one at twenty-seven, Severus Tobias Snape was not who he was expecting.

Well to be honest, that was not entirely true. After seeing the lawyer ministry had attempted to force on him, Harry figured they would pull something like this. After all Fate needed something else to amuse her.

The ministry car had been waiting outside when he and his two Auror escorts came out. Through some sort of back way of course, to avoid any crowding from those who were waiting in the atrium for his reappearance. No doubt, there were many reporters lined up and waiting to get a picture and story about his ministry visit. He hoped the few shot they got in earlier captured his good side. The was stroller\ stored away in the trunk and Lily was fussy in the backseat, but the car ride was short and they parked on a known wizard street located a little distance away from the ministry. Glad he wasn't being taken some where unknown outside of London, Harry retrieved Lily from the car seat and let the driver take the stroller from the back. They made their way up a short drive way to a turn of the century styled town house.

_Number 565_

Carrow didn't speak when he ring the door bell but the younger Auror seemed to finally gain a bit of courage.

"Err, I suppose you'd already know who your guardian will be."

Harry didn't, but he didn't say as much.

"I... sir, I hope you and your daughter have a bit of peace for just a little while, I know Azkaban was probably the least ideal place to be raisin' her. I don't want to sound disrespectful, but she'd be better off anywhere but there. Well, except on the front lines. Hope you keep her away from the action. What am I saying of course you will..."

Harry snorted effectively stopping the man's one breath tirade before it could go much further. "Not to worry, I'll be making suitable accommodations for Lily in a little while. What is your name?"

The Auror's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm a right moron. I forgot to introduce myself didn't I. It's Robert Wood. I think you were on the same quidditch team as my older brother Oliver. He's a professional quidditch player now, took a few years but he's managed to acquire the position of Vice Captain..."

Harry knew that already as Oliver was one before he entered Azkaban. He also knew that Oliver's last game had ended up with a land sliding victory "I know." His younger brother wasn't half bad though. And unlike many others he'd seen thus far, we wasn't feeling any resentment towards the boy. After all he couldn't have been more than seven when he was tossed away. His anger was kept for key people instead.

The door swung open and Carrow, having ignored their entire conversation quickly stepped inside and shut the door without a word. He was left to stand outside, confused beside Robert who seemed to at ease with the other's departure and continued to blather on, prompting Harry to believe Carrow was indeed suppose to do this. Harry tuned himself back into the younger wood sibling's rambling.

"I've been told lots and lots about you Mr. Potter. My brother practically drilled it into my head that you weren't a terrorist. Not like they tried to tell all us back in Hogwarts. Started teachin' that rubbish the minute you got sent away they did. I entered Hogwarts in around 1996 so I don't suppose you'd know me. You wasn't around back then. A Gryffindor. Mr. Potter..."

"Call me Harry," he told the other offering his free hand for shaking. The door swung open and Carrow exited.

"Get a move on Wood, Shacklebolt wanted us back before shift changes, wanted to discuss your placement."

Harry didn't think that sounded good but decided not to add anything when he noticed Robert seemed fine. In fact, he looked even happier.

"Right then Harry, I suppose this is goodbye. I can't wait to tell Ollie I managed to speak with you before he did," Robert chirped.

"You'd be surprised," He laughed out loud at Robert's confused consternation.

* * *

><p>Before he was cast into Azkaban, Harry had been on the outs with his former potions professor. Of course, thinking the man had purposely killed the one man Harry had thought of as a grandfather didn't help. That had definitely put a blunder in their blossoming friendship. Not to mention, Harry hadn't seen nor spoken to the man since before his imprisonment so he wasn't expecting much in the way of conversation.<p>

To be honest Harry couldn't remember a time he or Snape had held a conversation that didn't consist of contempt on both sides.

So after a decade away, Harry was a bit taken back with the first words out of Snape's mouth.

"What is that?" He asked with confusion. The man was staring with a pinched face at Lily who was cuddled in Harry's arms awake and starring around in wonder at the foyer area of the man's house.

Harry snorted adjusting Lily so she would be more comfortable on his hip. "It's a baby Snape. Maybe you've seen one around once or twice."

The gave him a glare, as if daring him to continue talking. Harry loved to defy his elders so he had no intentions of shutting up.

"Watch your tone with me boy,your the last person I wanted to be appointed caregiver to" Snape commanded.

Harry started patting Lily on her back as she began whining. "I'm twenty-seven, Snape, not quite as old as you but I no longer can be considered a 'boy'." He used his one free hand to make air quotes. "I didn't expect to be burdened with you either."

Snape looked at him, actually looked at him for the first time he entered his home, and seemed surprised by what he saw.

True, Harry didn't imagine he was much to look at. He was twenty-seven now, hair barely reaching his shoulder cut rather neatly. And freshly shaved. His appearance when Shacklebolt came to pick him up was no fabrication on his part. He had truly let himself go after Lily was born. Her mother's death had been one of the main reasons, but other factors had led to him not keeping in good health. He was skin and bones, though if it wasn't for Alice and Pimpkin's constant badgering about his health he was sure he would have gone into a coma due to food deprivation. In all the time he didn't spend taking care of himself, he was instead making sure Lily was well kept. He never neglected Lily. Never. Harry knew he was a damn good father, if nothing else.

Harry found the man's gaze quite annoying after a little while. He had long ago stopped looking into the mirror and seeing a James Potter's replica. Instead he seemed to have grown into his own. If his parents were alive today he was sure anyone could have seen the resemblances between them. But Harry had a rather original character to his face. His feathers were soft where James Potter's had been strong. An almost pointed chin but very high cheek bones, which stood out due to his sunken cheeks. And he had been told on numerous occasions that his eyes stood out large and glowing green on his pale face. Lily's eyes, which were the most shocking thing about her were quite large as well. He thought she may have inherited them from him. For her mother's eyes were much narrower.

"Not much has changed about you Potter," Snape sneered. Harry obviously knew he was lying. "I've no idea why they've decided I was the best for housing you for the next couple of days, but I assure your, despite Carrow's insistence that it was on Lucius' Orders I will be dong my best to ensure that you and that thing will be moved from here before you have a chance to ruin anything."

Harry frowned, "You'll refrain from ever calling my daughter a thing again, if you had any sense Snape."

Snape clenched fingers. "Insulant boy I-" Snape started but was stopped by the entrance of a tawny owl fluttering through an open window just off to the side of the foyer. It landed on a dining table and cawwed loud enough he was sure the neighbors would hear it. Snape growled and stormed his way over to the owl before taring the envelope open and reading through it's contents.

Snape Cursed before shooing the owl away and out the window. "Meddlesome old man. You'll be staying, Potter."

Harry shrugged, "I figured since it was only three days. It wouldn't matter if I was staying with you or not. Maybe we should just agree to stay out of each other's way?"

Snape sighed he waved his wand and the stroller started floating into the air. "Gather your things," the Potions Master ordered turning and walking away without checking to see if Harry was following him.

Harry quickly scooped up the diaper bag and quickened his pace to match the older man's.

He was led down a small hallway with maybe five or six doors lining the walls. "All the rooms are off limits except the kitchen the bathroom, and your own room. I don't have much to spare you, nor did I have anything prepared as I was just informed of this decision five minutes ago, damn Malfoy."

Harry smiled, finding that his surprise visit seemed to irk the older man to be quite amusing. He'd have to keep in mind that Snape truly didn't like surprises. The information would probably come in handy later on.

Snape stopped before one of the door towards the end of the hall. He swung it open before letting Harry walk through.

It quite resembled Dudley's second bedroom from years ago when he was just a boy. The bed had a singly then white sheet and the floor was littered with random novelties. A rememberal was rolling on the floor next to the bed and racing broom was I the corner and an expendable trunk was shoved up against the window and seemed almost like a window seat. The dresser was covered in them as well and so where both nightstands on either side of the bed. There was enough room to walk across to the bed but not much else. At least none of the things were broken and just cast in there. Harry wondered why Snape of all people would have a room like this in his house.

"A spare junk room Snape?" Harry asked, picking up one of the random knickknacks from the night stand. A magical snow globe, with a waving Santa in the center.

"I apologize Potter, if the accommodations are not to your liking. I'm sure my small hovel pales in comparison to what you are used to."

Harry snorted mind drifting from past memories of a dark moist cupboard to an even darker and colder cell. "Quite the contrary, I've lived in much worse," He said giving the man a pointed look.

Snape's brow furrowed, then he pursed his lips, probably to keep himself from saying something he would regret, like offering Harry his sympathy for example.

Harry didn't linger on the subject, "If nothing else can you see about transfiguring something into a crib and maybe a changing station. I need to take care of this ones need," He told the man lifting Lily a bit higher to catch the man's attention.

Snape seemed bothered by the entire ordeal but didn't do much more than what was asked. After the crib and table were set in place beside the bed he turned on his heels.

"Dinner is at six, be on time if you don't wish to go hungry. Will I need to buy the child any formula, or diapers? Or are you feeding her yourself?"

Harry sighed placing Lily on the changing table. "Don't bother, we have about five hundred nappies and a good amount of wipes still, Shacklebolt provided them earlier. And for your information, I'm not Lily's mother. I couldn't feed her with out formula, which if you would be so kind would be greatly appreciated," He explained all of this while changing Lily, who had finally decided to poop. The smell was rather strong, as it normally tended to be with babies, and he saw Snape wave around a hand in front of his hooked nose.

The man left quickly after that. Probably going to report to whoever had sent him that letter. And Harry was glad for the time alone. It was time he needed to sit down and think. Things were coming together just about the way he and Alice thought it would. He would take the time to contact her later, for now he placed Lily on a blanket on the floor after checking that nothing was a danger to her in the immediate vicinity. She hadn't managed to master crawling quite yet, but she was able to shuffle and squirm her way backwards on the floor. It would be any day now that she got crawling down to an art form. By the time she would be able to walk, Harry needed to ensure she would be safe. If that meant joining the military then he would do it.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Snape. Harry didn't think he'd ever have the opportunity to say he'd be having dinner with Snape of all people. And the entire affair was nothing like he would have been expecting.<p>

He'd imagined the man would bee so cheekily focused on insulting him that he wouldn't be able to stay seated without cursing the man effectively ruining his cover of an untrained and wandless wizard. He had even though the man if nothing else would stay stonily quiet and the meal would end as a somewhat awkward affair.

He wasn't prepared for Snape to greet him across the table after he sat down and placed Lily in a suitable highchair. She was almost five month and he figured about a week ago she was ready for something other than a bottle for dinner. So he fed her some fruity mush before handing her a bottle and putting her to sleep.

"How was the room Potter?" Snape began causing Harry to look up from spooning banana into Lily's open mouth. She made a whiny noise when he just sat their spoon expended but not moving close enough to her. He snapped out of it quickly and went about feeding her.

"Er...it was fine, me and the little one got a bit of a nap in," he shrugged, "Not much to say really."

About ten spoon fulls in Lily refused to eat any more, so he handed her a bottle and watched her hold drink for a few second to ensure she wasn't just nibbling on it. He was rather proud when she held the bottle up on her own a few days ago, and she had been do it ever since. Harry, slightly hungry since he hadn't eaten since last night quickly turned to dig into his own meal of potatoes and chicken.

He heard a clinking and looked up to see Snape had dropped his fork and was now sipping at his campaign glass.

"Your daughter," He began, "Carrow didn't say much, but I assume she is yours. How did you come about having her? You said you didn't give birth to the child so I assume she must have a mother, quite hard to go about dating in prison isn't it?"

Harry's eyes widened on the man's face, he had even asked the question as if he were asking about the weather. Someone must have told Snape to find out information on Lily. His fork dropped as well and he placed his hand over his mouth struggling not to burst into laughter. Severus Snape, hadn't changed. Just as blunt and demanding as ever. And he was just as nosy, placing himself in everyones business and doing so without remorse.

Shaking his head Harry picked up his fork. He would have to answer Snape without truly telling the man anything. Well at least nothing more than he had already planned. "Lily, that's her name," He emphasised. "She was a product of love I assure you. I didn't go about raping anybody if your worried about that. And since her mother has passed on, I'm her sole guardian."

Snape seemed satisfied with the little information Harry was willing to give.

"What do you plan of doing with her when you go off to Phase One? I might have agreed to taking you in for the next few days, but I will not be forced to babysit her for the next twelve weeks. I'll be busy at the time anyway."

"Not to worry Snape, I'll be making suitable accommodations for her tomorrow."

Snape's eyebrow raised. "Possibly the Weasley's?"

Harry snorted into his plate. "Not likely, I haven't spoken to a Weasley in ten years. Other than Granger maybe. I wouldn't leave a child with that treacherous lot."

Snape seemed taken back by his attitude towards the Weasley's. "You know, if not for the surprise of the gir- I mean Lily," Snape corrected himself, " Your original temporary guardians were the Weasley's. A room had even been set up for you at the burrow," he said with a quirk in his lips.

Snape looked as if he were to add more but the chiming of a bell announcing seven o'clock had him cursing and out of chair.

"I have urgent business to attend, I'll return later this evening Potter. You're not to leave the premisses. The floo connections have been blocked and the minute I leave wards have been set in place that will keep you from leaving the house. Though, since you've been enlisted you are still a considered a convict until you leave for phase one in which-"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, I know. Once I am truly enlisted into military services and in fractures on my record will be dismissed and I'll have been cleared of all charges if I agree to serve two years. It's a clause enacted during Grindelwald's time in the 40's. I believe it was to motivate convicts or many other citizens to join the military, just before the draft."

Snape gazed at him queerly, probably pondering on how Harry had managed to come across such information. Harry hadn't been the most studious student in Hogwarts during his school years. Snape knew this for a fact, since the man spent the majority of his potions classes grilling Harry on subject they would not be reading on for a few months. Harry never got an answer correct losing Gryffindor many house points. "I hadn't known you were interested in Wizarding Law in Hogwarts Potter."

"I wasn't."

Snape was gone soon after.

Harry made a face turning to Lily who was playing with her bottle by popping the nipple in and out of her mouth. "Remember Lily, there are three things to always avoid in this world. One is pompous hooked nosed men, red haired freckled faced idiots and the last are sporks. Avoid sporks at all costs my dear."

Lily cooed at him and promptly threw her bottle to the ground.

* * *

><p>It was almost Lily's bed time, the house was quiet, and dark. Harry was positive Snape had a house elf, there was no other explanation for how the plates vanished after he finished eating alone at the table. E had stood up and announced to no one that he and Lily would be retiring for the evening. Once he entered his room the lights around the house flicked off. He waited five minutes after entering his room, with Lily in his arms waiting to see if one would appear. When none did he assumed I would be safe for he and Lily to disappear for a little while.<p>

His placed Lily once again on the floor and went searching through her bag until he found with his a silver pocket mirror.

He sat on the bed and flipped it open, "Alice?"

A face instantly appeared, a mature woman, possibly in her mid thirties with tight curly brunette hair. She gazed at him with almond shaped brown eye.

"Harry, Thank Merlin!" She gasped. "Are you okay? What happened? Why did the ward around your cell go off? Why were you and Lily away so long? And Circe where the hell are you?"

Harry smiled soothingly, "Calm down Alice everything is fine. It was pretty much how you and I both assumed. The Ministry wanted something from me, And in exchange I gained my freedom."

"Oh Harry, that's great!" She exclaimed. "What did those barmy bats need?"

Harry smiled nervously and cleared his throat, "Nothing much really, I've managed to enlist in the British Military though."

"That's great Harry. Wait, what?" Harry heard a second voice I the background exclaim with her. Awewell, Presley would have to have been told at some point, though he hoped the old man wasn't ill from the shock of it."

"Harry James Potter, if you don't explain this minute so help me Merlin..." Alice threatened.

"Calm down woman, I'm activating the transport on the key, the wards around Snapes house wards don't seem to be fine tuned towards disappearing cabinets. I'll be coming home with Lily now I suggest you place the mirror down and step back."

"Severus Snape?" Alice questioned wide eyed. She saw Harry's lips purse and nodded. "Right," Alice said with no nonsense. "I'll meet you at the third floor. Cabinet."

Harry scooped Lily from the floor, "Ready to go see Auntie Alice, and Grandpa Presley Lil' girl?"

Lily smiled up at him through her thick lashes. "Bah!"

Harry smiled grasped the mirror in his left hand. Harry fiddled with the pocket mirror for a little bit until a door key slipped from it he jammed it into the knob of the closed bedroom door, and twisted it.

"I hope Snape doesn't come back before I do," he muttered to Lily before swinging the door open to see Alice standing there a hand on her cocked hip.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, one of the hardest things in fanfiction is trying to re-characterize an already complex character. i.e. Snape. At 37, he was already a grumpy grandpa but at 47? I figure a few years of no longer being a spy would mellow his behavior. I wanted him to stay true to his general snarkiness though. I hope I captured the right attitude. Him believing himself above others and always correct.

Ugh, I wanted to make the dinner scene much longer, actually I wanted to make a lot of these scenes longer but I don't have time so enjoy what you get.

Oh and Robert isn't really an OC. I looked him up and Oliver Wood really does have a relative named Robert, I merely deaged the man.

I'm trying to avoid any true major OC's. Other than Alice, Presley and Tompkin, I don't want any other characters to be OC's. I hope you guys get to enjoy Harry's family tomorrow, I've worked hard on trying to make them realistic.


	6. Haunted

Please read Nonezumi's story 'Keeping the Light'!

A/N: I just got a beautiful PM from a now loyal reader. I want to say thank you for taking the time to send that to me. You're correct, I have said I'm not a review whore and I'm not, but I won't lie. The more reviews I have the more and faster I am at writing each chapter. Reviews are like caffeine to my writing, it energises and keeps me going through the day. Let me tell you I have no intentions of abandoning this story. I try posting it in the weee hours of the morning every morning. So if you don't get the chapter notice till late never fear it will be there. It just takes time.

I wrote this chapter as an explanation/filler chapter.

Aw, so a few of you think Snape had acted stupid last chapter...well That may be true but I never found the man to be highly intelligent. I mean he spent his time picking on an eleven-year-old boy instead of doing the job he was paid to do. I basically just stuck to the character Rowling had created, but just added on a lack of tacked due to old age.

Some one mentioned a nice twist in the last chapter. Wait till you read the end of this one.

If none of you want to be bored, I would suggest skipping the first part. It's nothing but boring facts. Just find the line break.

Look, I'm sorry if the fact that I only glance over very quickly upsets some of you, but like I've said every chapter I don't have time to **beta**. If someone else would, would love that, but I don't have time to. It takes too much just to dish it out as is. I give it a once over, but I'm no professional.

Summary- 2011 NaNoWriMo Harry was betrayed and left to rot in the darkest corners of Azkaban biding his time as Voldemort rose to power. But a far darker and more powerful threat approaches that even the Dark Lord can not defeat, the world looks to Harry for rescue. But Harry's not ready to save them. A twist on the usual Azkaban fic. Probably VoldemortXHarry.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Intentions<strong>

_VanityIre_

Chapter six

Haunted

Unlike what he and likely the entire light side had been expecting, over the years and even in the beginning, once the dark was truly in power and Voldemort began establishing himself as more than a vigilante Dark Lord. The ministry began running serious campaigns and changing regulations.

Different to how it was when Harry was gallivanting around destroying horcrux after horcrux, the ministry slowly began forming real laws and ordinances. Ones that may have weighed in the favor of pure-bloods, but were all in all good in the long term for all magical beings.

They abolished the snatcher system shortly after his imprisonment. Due to this Harry figured it was only issued to capture him and his former friends. The registration and rules that had restricted Magical creatures in the beginning were lifted and in it's place was a system that held far greater and better support for dark creatures. Hospitals that catered to the need of magical creatures specifically were set up so Werewolves and Vampires would not be discriminated against in the wizarding ones.

Old laws that before Voldemort's reign took away the rights and freedom of magical creatures, many were given back, like to legally allow marriage between a werewolf and a human. And after the age of consent at seventeen one was permitted to turn their offspring or spouse. They were all legislation the dark creatures agreed to when siding with Voldemort. In the end the Dark Lord had held his end of the bargain.

As much as he hated to, even Harry could admit that society was thriving under some of the changes. Muggleborn's were nurtured upon entrance to a magical school. They were taken away from their muggle upbringing, and the muggles that knew them were placed under a brilliant memory charm that effected all who knew the child's name. There were remedial classes given to each muggleborn before being sent to a school, taking away one of the many prejudices pure-bloods had for them, their ignorance. They were even given to other wizard families as surrogates until the time came for them to choose between worlds, wizard and muggle. In the end most had chosen to stay in the wizarding world.

People like Delores Umbridge who had hated all things impure were probably seething that they put their faith in a Dark Lord who wasn't as biased as he first appeared. In fact, Harry was sure one of the main reasons Voldemort was seen as a cruel tyrant was do to his beginning campaign to power. In order to gain powerful allies, the man needed to fold to many of their belief's. Even if they didn't see eye to eye. Voldemort had obviously appealed to one sect of British wizards. Pure-bloods that stood with conservative positions. Then he had later switched to his own agenda after garnering enough power.

There were of course still many problems with the system. It separated all creature from the pure-bloods of society. And there was obviously a big different between how a pure-blood and those with muggle backgrounds were treated. For example, the purer the blood the more pay a wizard would receive, even if two of them had the same exact job and began simultaneously. Harry knew from reading the paper that many Muggleborns, like Granger had been working to pass bills that would stop the blatant discrimination. But not even the Dark Lord was dumb enough to go so far against those who put him in power. The man new his boundaries and worked surreptitiously against them. But he never out right opposed and pure-blood charters.

His only true obstacle in the past must have been Dumbledore who portrayed Voldemort in a tyrannical light at the beginning of his career. Dumbledore hadn't agreed with many of Voldemort's reforms. he believed a parent had a right to keep their children and that magical creatures should be able to live non-threatened by society but still with them. Which was all well and good in an ideal world where these reforms would work out, but the wizarding world was far from ideal. Wizards would never make magical creatures and Muggleborns their equals.

Harry wasn't sure how it all went down, but from what he could figure Dumbledore had something to do with Voldemort's ten year self exile. When the Dark Lord returned in the 70's he was darker and more insane than ever before. He became vicious with his politics. He started eliminating any who spoke against his reforms and bills he sent through legislation. When the fourth board member of the Muggleborn Relations Committee went mysteriously missing the light side took action with Dumbledore leading the stampede.

And the light would have lost in the first war against Voldemort, if Dumbledore hadn't stumbled upon a certain prophecy. And into the work came Dumbledore's grand plans for the greater good, all revolving around Harry himself.

But for all his grand schemes Dumbledore forgot to anticipate one very important factor. Human fear. Fear that drives an entire society to betray a young impressionable wizard for their own safety. The biggest laugh was that Harry was sure he would have won. He was far more than sure, he was down right positive. The realization kept him awake in a cold dink cell in Azkaban every night for three years laughing like he was some insane lunatic into the brisk air. He must have made a creepy picture those first few years, crying hysterically only stopping to laugh at sporadic intervals.

It would have been less surprising if they had decided he wasn't really worth the effort of putting up with and had just dumped him away like the rest of the wizarding world. But the guards had a cruel streak, and they knew getting rid of Harry Potter would draw Voldemort's attention. The Dark Lord wanted him alive. While Harry wasn't sure why he hadn't just killed him off, he could guess. The man wanted something to exploit over the rest of the wizarding world. He wanted a reason to gloat, and killing Harry would have lost it's effects long ago. Keeping him alive just locked away from the rest of the world, it would prove that the light were utterly defeated. Harry's imprisonment was nothing more then a symbol of what happened to those to opposed Voldemort's rule.

Of course there were those who had opposed Voldemort still even after Harry was captured and an agreement was made between the both sides of the war. People who saw the way the world was changing and fought against the laws. The Dark Lord honoring the agreement between both sides did not out right eliminate these people. Instead Voldemort had them locked away in prison for a few years as well. _She_ had been one of them...

* * *

><p>The Penn estate was located in an isolated spot somewhere north of Dales.<p>

Not many people were aware, but Presley Penn, a Pure-blood of the age Sixty-nine, loved large expanses of open land. As a boy growing up in a bustling London, Presley had hated the city life, and had longed to more rural living arrangements away from the noise of the city. When he married his wife, Aubrey who shared his love for quiet living, they packed up and moved to one of the Penn families large country houses.

Harry loved Penn Estate. It wasn't a manor, or a mansions but still large enough to be considered a big house. With only three floors and an attic the house sat on a large grassy tundra. It also had quite a few acres of wild flower fields surrounding it and a large lake in the distance reachable by broom. He hoped Lily would enjoy running around when she grew older.

When he stepped through the door on the third floor he didn't waste much time in handing Lily off to her. Alice snatched the child up and began cooing over her instantly.

"Oh you missed Auntie didn't you darling?" She spoke softly offering her finger to the babe that grasped and shook it wildly.

"Bah!"

Alice turned to Harry, "She's okay right?"

Harry nodded, "As far as I know yes, but she's been sleeping quite a bit, if you'd be so kind as to check her over for me."

Alice looked back down at Lily with concern. "Are you going to let Auntie Alice check you over my darling?" She asked the baby. She gathered Lily up closer to her and began walking down stairs. "I'll look her over in the study, father was waiting for your return for a while. You took so long contacting use he was worried that Wizengamot may have chosen to send you back to prison on a bigger sentence, than release you with a bribe like he had believed."

"Ah, Presley shouldn't be too worried, He knows wizarding law better than I do, He should know they couldn't give me a bigger sentence if I didn't want it."

Alice smiled, "Father is old Harry. What his mind knows means little, not when he his heart tells him to worry anyway."

Harry sighed, "I'll talk to him, will you join us?"

"In a little while, I want to make sure Lily is okay first, after I examine her I will meet you in the study."

Harry accepted this and watched as she made her way further down stairs. He stopped on the second floor and made his way to the study. The double doors were slightly ajar so Harry invited himself inside.

"Presley?" He called not seeing the man by his desk like he usually was during most visits.

"You've joined the military?" The deep wavering voice came from behind him making Harry jump in surprise.

He turned to see Presley, grey haired and wrinkled, sitting in a chair by the door. Harry must have passed him without realising it. "I've decided to stop waiting, it's time I took action," he told the man unhesitatingly. Presley gazed at him fingers interwoven and eyes narrowed. "The Council won't stop hunting you Harry. No matter if you join the British Military or not. We both know this. What are your true reasons?"

Harry sighed knowing that convincing Presley that joining the BMW would be difficult if the man wasn't open to the change. "The Council isn't going to quit searching for me, so it's probably best if I make myself well known through my fame once again. They won't be able to publicly capture me if I'm once again in the spot light. Unlike before they can't use stealth and such to get to me, not when my absence will be noticed," Harry told the man.

Presley frowned, "There is more to it." He said with surety.

"Yes," Harry responded immediately, "My main goal is to expose the council through political means. I had been unsure how I would have gone about that at first, but the ministry gave me an in through the army."

"You plan on moving your way up, possible through promotion," Presley said with realisation. And What of your political relations under your false title of a Pure-blood Lord?" Presley asked standing from the chair and approaching the desk. He shifted though a few papers before handing Harry a white piece of parchment. It was folded in three, and sealed with wax. On it was curving black writing.

_Lord Desmond Obsidian_

Harry could hear the contempt for the name Presley held. The old wizard still regarded Harry's false claims as a Pure-blood wizard to be a disgrace to the old ways. Even though Presley himself had taken the time to teach harry about the laws and how to maneuver politics to refine his mask as Lord Obsidian.

Harry took the parchment without care, having received many of these parchments through the years. It was only a letter of notice, that his presence would be required tomorrow for an International Confederation of Wizards meeting. One that he would not be able to attend. He would have to make note to resign from his position on the in his seat on the ICW.

"Yes, I already know how to use politics to my advantage," He told the older man waving the parchment around. "If nothing else, my deception as Desmond Obsidian was perfect in preparing me for the ministry take over I have planned." At Presley's confused look he elaborated. "The Council has been trying to capture me since Sarah fell ill. I plan to use high authority in the British Ministry in order to abolish the Council legally. If nothing else I can take away their political power. And use what I gain to abolish the need for Their influence."

"So you're willing to follow the British government, the very same that betrayed you, and offered you to a tyrannical Dark Lord?"

Harry laughed humorlessly, "Do you know why they betrayed me Presley?" When Presley did not answer Harry continued. "It was due to fear. Voldemort offered the light a ceasefire and a binding agreement that no more blood would be spilled in that particular war if I was given over to them. Albeit I hadn't believed they would ever consider it, but after waking up in Azkaban after being captured and stunned by my former best mates, I knew then that fear could guide a man's actions."

"So you would trust them now? Because you can forgive them for their fear?"

Harry snorted. "No, you know I would never trust them again. Nor will I ever forgive them. Quite the opposite in fact. I planned to use this opportunity to defy them. They think me controllable, and weak. Without any training and willing to do anything to escape life in Azkaban again. If I had stayed in Azkaban maybe I would have been. But I completed my magical training years ago. And I know more about the laws than likely the whole ministry put together."

"Will you be part of the action?" Alice asked from the door way. "I placed Lily down for the night," She assured Harry who had looked as if he were trying to find out what she had done with his daughter.

Now that Alice was there, harry began telling them about the days' events. Having to tunnel and spell his way wandlessly through the ground to his original cell in Azkaban, to Shackelbolt's entrance, the trial, which had Alice giggling, his enrollment, and finally, his arrangements to live with Snape for the time being.

"I'll be leaving Lily with you tomorrow Alice, I'll need you to appear in Diagon Alley at twelve thirty, I have a plan for naming you temporary caregiver."

Alice blinked. "You've managed to form a plan already? I don't suppose you'll be telling me the details..."

Harry only smirked causing Alice to shake her head exasperatedly.

"Never mind, back to the topic of war. What in the Circe are you planning on doing about this enlistment. Will they be sending you into combat?" She asked worriedly. Harry smiled at her mother-hennaing.

"Not if the Wizengamot has any say about it. For whatever reason they wanted me to hold back from the action. They actually wanted me to be placed in off field duties. Possibly mechanics. I'm not sure why." Alice seemed perplexed by it as well.

Presley snorted, "It's politics you silly boy. Think about it. Britain is at war, And likely outnumbered by what ever their enemy is. So much so, that an official draft is placed. A draft that has effectively served to ruin all foreign relations that were just on the cusps of being reformed. Furthermore, they call a retrial, and order you to join the military. Why? Think you stupid boy." Presley said all this with a bitter tongue.

Harry didn't have to think long, when put like that it made perfect sense. "I was a world wide icon after Voldemort's first defeat. The only person in known existence to survive the killing curse, and the youngest participant in the Triwizard Tournament, and to actually win such. I became a political figure in my own right. One who could hold sway over others."

Alice seemed to have finally caught on and finished all of the their thoughts for them. "They wish to use you as a tool to gain allies. They even went as far as to enroll you in the army, completely legally, knowing that having you there would show other countries..."

Harry was finally catching almost completely on, and cursed himself for not realising sooner. He had originally joined the army in hopes of gaining public favor. If he was in the public eye more frequently, then the council were less likely to send more parties after he and Lily. But to know that the ministry wished to use him as a bait for other countries, it was both amusing and slightly unhelpful. Sure he could probably manage to gain Britain more favor in the world's eye, but in the end it was the government who would be able to gain allies. So they hadn't wanted him to fight after all. Which was a relief but a huge damper on his original plans. He was glad he decided to hide that paper from the initiation officer. He would need to make sure in the future that he was placed in a combative unit and not on off field duties.

Harry nodded to both of them. He glanced down at his watch, he had been there for and hour and a half. "I should return before Snape does, it wouldn't do to have everything spoiled too soon. I'll be writing to keep in touch, I'll need you to keep me up-to-date on the council Presley. Inform of of all their actions."

Presley sighed gazing at Harry with unsteady eyes. "Just be careful bo- Harry. Sarah was willing to believe you were something important, so important she gave the last few years of her life to you, so that you would have the opportunity to do what ever it was she was so sure you had to do."

Harry placed the parchment down on the desk. "Prophecies can be tricky, that is something I've come to learn. A prophecy will only tell of what may come to be, they are never certain. But Sarah was more sure than anything else of this."

Still, Presley said taken a seat behind his desk. "I worry for you lad. You Alice and Lily. You're all I have now. It took me a while to accept you as family, please don't have me lose you so quickly."

Harry looked at the man with almost sparkling eyes. "Presley-" He wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. The man had never said anything like this before. He tried not to think about how final the mans words sounded. Did he think Harry would not be returning?

Alice sighed interrupting a potentially awkward moment, "I'll see you out."

After retreiving Lily, Harry stopped outside the Third floor cabinet. "I'll see you tomorrow Alice?" Harry asked.

Alice nodded. "Right after my shift at St. Mongos." She rolled her should and gave Lily, who was sleeping in her father's arms a quick peck. "Take care both of you."

* * *

><p>Harry was relieved to come home to a still empty house. The lights were still off when he peaked his head out of the bedroom door to check and no light shone from The door Snape had earlier told him was his own.<p>

He placed Lily down for good that night, and realised they would have to start getting her on a better timed schedule if he didn't want her awake at odd hours when she got older.

He discarded his clothing, cloak shirt and pants and stripped down to just his underwear. He had little clothes, and though Snape had not mentioned it earlier, he knew that they would need to go shopping the next day. That was why he had told Alice to meet them there in Diagon Alley.

And there he was, just pulling the cover back from the full sized bed, in nothing but his underwear was when it happened.

A frosty chilled expanded through the whole room, Lily whimpered but other wise stayed asleep.

Harry frowned glancing hesitantly around the room, unsure why he was getting goosebumps up and down his arms.

"Okay, I know you're there, whatever you are, just come out," He demanded lowly, not wishing to wake his daughter.

A soft chuckle came from his right and slowly in the dim lighting of the bed room a translucent silhouette began to appear. A ghost Harry realised. He hadn't known Snape was being haunted, but he was unsurprised, the man was an arse to everyone, there was bound to be a few who, even in death, would want to exact revenge. Possibly a resentful student or aggravated Death Eater. Those blighters had a tendency to hold grudges.

But the ghost before him was not child, or Death Eater.

"P-Professor Dumbled-dore?" Harry was left spluttering. If any were around to see he'd have argue that his mouth hadn't become unhinged, just slightly opened.

"Hello Harry," The apparition of his former Headmaster greeted waving his hands about enthusiastically. That damn twinkle in his eye left a chill down Harry's spine as the ghostly version made them appears shimmery and wet almost like water.

"How? Why?"

"Hmm," the old man said, "Well, my boy,I suppose being a meddlesome old man in life carried over to death, I couldn't leave a job half done, could I?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Was it unexpected. Let me tell you it was unexpected for me as well. I had originally planned of making Dumbledore alive and well but decided against that since I was definitely following canon up til the last couple of chapters in Harry Potter. Here's a hint to some of you trying to figure things out, though I already said this earlier in this chapter. The Battle of Hogwarts never happened.

But tell me everyone. What clues have you picked up along the way for this story?

Also I'm trying to write more european english and not american, so I'm replacing the z with s. (i.e realizing=realising) If that is annoying let me know and I'll change it.


End file.
